


if our world was ending (you'd come over right?)

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Minor Swearing, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Wilbur Soot, also minor panic attack?, he's trying but adventures are more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “I don’t feel so well, Wilby,” Tommy muttered before feeling his body give way. Before he knew it, Wilbur had set the cup aside and gently guided him onto the floor. Tommy could feel someone calling his name, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes.-Tommy has a habit of getting sick. With Phil and Techno out on their latest adventures, Tommy doesn’t want to feel like Wilbur’s burden. Hiding an illness ultimately leads to Tommy collapsing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1254
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	if our world was ending (you'd come over right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people! 
> 
> Hello! So I saw a prompt on TikTok, and with permission from the creator of the idea, I wrote it. So I hope you enjoy this sad, sickfic one-shot!
> 
> The person's TikTok is @amandapandajo. She posts lots of other cool headcanons and theories regarding the Dream SMP, so give her page a look!
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Tommy wasn’t weak. He could hold his own. Although, much to his dismay, his immune system would state otherwise. The boy was always sick. If he forgot to dry his hair after being outside in the rain, he’d get sick. If he met someone in town with a small cold, he’d get sick. If that boy as so much walked the wrong way, he would get sick.

Of course, Tommy didn’t like being ill. It would confine him to a bed all day. He couldn’t play, or train, or help Wilbur out. There were some pros to being sick, including breakfast in bed, Wilbur’s singing, and many cuddles. But all of that made him feel like a burden.

He also hated when people worried about him. He was just a stupid kid. They had better things to do than care for him. This thinking led to a very unhealthy habit of not telling Wilbur or Philza when he was sick. He felt guilty for making them worry.

This morning, when Tommy awoke, he knew something was wrong. His head was fuzzy, his throat hurt, and he was just in pain. He sighed, heading to the washroom and downing a cup of water. It helped a bit. If all went well, Tommy prayed he could clear this ‘sickness’ up by night. He usually could, if it wasn’t super bad.

Making his way downstairs, he found Wilbur, Philza and Dad’s best friend, Techno. Dad would always make a gigantic breakfast before he would abandon his kids to go exploring. This charade was a pretty usual mid-month sight. He quietly slid beside Wilbur, who offered him a sad smile.

Philza filled his plate, and they all eat. The breakfast went by quickly, filled with Phil’s and Techno’s plans for their next journey. Tommy just leaned into Wilbur, trying to drone it. Wilbur, being the affectionate brother he is, happily accepted the comfort. After he finished eating, he ran a gentle hand through his brother’s hair. His forehead felt hot, but then again, the kitchen was pretty warm, so Wilbur ignored it for now.

After breakfast, Phil and Techno assembled their things, Wilbur and Tommy waiting patiently to say goodbye. After a while, Dad called them to the front door. They waved goodbye to Techno before the man stepped out to give the family privacy. He had horses to prepare, anyway.

Phil gently pulled both his sons into a bear hug. “I’ll be back soon.” Both Wilbur and Tommy knew that was a lie. He would be gone at least a week, more like two weeks. Pulling back from the hug, he ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Be good for your brother, kiddo,” Phil said before turning to Wilbur. “There’s spare emeralds and gold in the kitchen.” Philza paused before continuing. “Try to avoid the city. Only buy things you need.”  
  
With that, Phil said goodbye, muttering an ‘i love you boys’ before leaving. As soon as they left, Tommy started to get a little bit upset, cuddling into Wilbur’s side even more. Wilbur just started whispering reassuring words into Tommy’s ear.

The day then went by like clockwork, the two of them doing their own thing. Wilbur made sandwiches for lunch, and then Tommy joined him for dinner. Tommy’s condition had only gotten over the day, but he was pretty good at hiding it.

He was exhausted, so he bid goodnight to his brother pretty early in the evening. That worried Wilbur slightly, but then again, the boy was probably just upset and tired. Eventually, Wilbur settled into bed as well.

* * *

The next morning, Wilbur was up quite early, surprised to see Tommy wasn’t. He reheated the leftovers from Phil’s gigantic breakfast and placed it in front of Tommy’s seat, although he wasn’t there.

Eventually, a pale and exhausted Tommy stumbled down the stairs. He sat at the dining table without saying anything to Wilbur, his eyes trained on the ground. The boy picked at his food, not noticing it had gone cold. Wilbur stepped out to feed the animals as Tommy ate. He was surprised to see only half of the kid’s plate eaten when he came back.

“You okay, Toms? You don’t look so hot.” Wilbur called from the kitchen as he placed some eggs into the fridge. Tommy looked over, flashing his brother a thumbs up.

“Yeah, all good!” Truth be told, Tommy was not ‘good.’ He was far from satisfactory. Tommy’s ‘remedy’ of drinking a shit ton of water yesterday didn’t seem to do the trick. Tommy went over his symptoms in his mind: minor fever, nausea, feeling tired, cough, and so much more.

Being Tommy, he thought he could handle all the symptoms by himself. He had before. He just never really felt this bad. It was like he just didn’t feel like getting up or moving or doing anything. He wanted to be cuddled. But he couldn’t. Wilbur didn’t need to deal with a sick, bratty kid. Tommy wouldn’t let him.

Tommy decided he just needed some air, that was always good for him. Slowly, he made his way out to the garden. He was barely out there for ten minutes before it started to rain.

“I’m really just not fucking lucky.” Tommy deadpanned. Sighing, he made his way back inside, but he was already soaked. Being wet and sick was not a nice combination. He wanted to get out of his clothes as soon as possible, but Wilbur had already approached him, concern written on his face.

“Go to the bathroom and change into some sweats. I’ll start the fire.” Wilbur spoke softly, and Tommy instantly caved. He headed to his room, grabbing comfy clothes before changing. He was now in warmer clothes, but he still felt freezing cold.

Making his way downstairs, he found Wilbur heading to the living room, hot chocolate in hand. Wilbur quickly ushered him towards the warmth. His older brother threw some blankets on him before shoving the hot chocolate in his hands.

Cuddling in front of the fire made Tommy feel sleepy. His hot chocolate was about half drank, so he passed it to Wilbur, who took it, not really knowing why.

“I don’t feel so well, Wilby,” Tommy muttered before feeling his body give way. Before he knew it, Wilbur had set the cup aside and gently guided him onto the floor. Tommy could feel someone calling his name, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Wilbur knew something was wrong the second Tommy had come into the house soaking wet. Usually, on a day like today with such nice weather, Wilbur would let the kid go out and play. It was just Tommy’s bad luck that had triggered the rain.

What Wilbur hadn’t expected was Tommy to collapse by the fireplace. As soon as the boy began to lean back, Wilbur shoved the hot chocolate onto the table and gently guided Tommy’s back to the floor, making sure he didn’t hit his head.

“Tommy, stay awake for me.” Wilbur pleaded as he watched his little brother’s eyes begin to close. He tried softly smacking the boy’s cheek to make him stay awake, but nothing was working. Wilbur let out a cry as Tommy’s eyes closed, not blinking open again.

Wilbur took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t help Tommy in a panicked state. Wilbur quickly moved anything that might obstruct his path to the side. He knew he could carry Tommy. The boy weighed almost nothing anyway.

Wilbur softly picked up his younger brother and brought him over to the couch. Once the boy was carefully propped up and settled, he ran off to the kitchen, desperately searching for supplies. Much to his unfortunate, Dad and Techno had taken most of it. He cursed, only managing to find a small medkit and a few health potions.

Walking back to his brother, he pulled a thermometer out of the medkit. He shook the mercury thermometer before gently inserting it into the younger boy’s mouth. He left it in for a few minutes before taking it out and trying to read the number. It looked as if the temperature was sitting at around 100.4 ° Fahrenheit.

Wilbur grimaced. That was not the best temperature. He gently began to take off Tommy’s layers, replacing them with something lighter and cooler. Tommy now lay in shorts and a muscle-tee, a thin blanket covering him.

Running over to the kitchen, Wilbur wet a cloth, laying it over Tommy’s forehead. Skimming through what little supplies they had, he decided on giving Tommy a bit of medicine. Wilbur hoped that would clear it up. He measured out the right dose, bringing the spoon up to his brother’s mouth. The younger boy took it with no fuss, and Wilbur took a moment to relax.

Now, all he could do was wait. All he could do was hope that Tommy would get better. So, that’s what Wilbur did. He sat in the living room with his books and guitar, continually checking on Tommy.

Truth be told, Tommy didn’t get any better. If anything, he got worse. His temperature had been rising quite a bit. Sure, Wilbur had tried giving him more medications, but that didn’t seem to work. 

Looking at the clock, Wilbur noticed it was pretty late in the afternoon. He should probably start dinner soon. He would need to cook something light. Tommy was barely coherent and probably couldn’t keep anything down.

He decided on making soup. It was relatively easy to whip up, and Wilbur wanted to keep his eyes on his brother. He quickly set it over the stove before coming to sit beside Tommy once again. After a while, the oven dinged, letting him know he was needed in the kitchen.

He poured two bowls, grabbing some crackers from the pantry. He set his bowl down on the table before pulling a chair up to the couch. He would need to coax Tommy into eating. It took a while, but Tommy had somewhat awakened, just long enough for Wilbur to feed him. Wilbur sighed, looking down at the bowl, he hadn’t eaten much, but he’d take what he could get. 

He gently set Tommy’s bowl in the sink before coming back and sinking into his chair. Reaching over to the table, he grabbed his soup. The food was cold, he was freezing, Tommy was shivering. They had no one to keep them warm. They didn’t have their Dad. Wilbur shook his head. He couldn’t be like that now, so he ate the cold soup.

Wilbur didn’t intend on sleeping that night, so he picked up Techno’s copy of The Art of War and started to read. He followed Tommy’s breathing, and at some point, he began to read aloud to his younger brother. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Turns out Wilbur was exhausted because he had fallen asleep, only to be woken up to the sound of Tommy coughing and gagging. Practically running out of his seat, Wilbur settled himself at his brother’s side, beginning to rub the younger boy’s back.

They sat like that for a while. Tommy’s breathing eventually evened out. The rhythm returning to normal. He took a breath and began to retreat back to his seat. He stopped dead in his tracks, as Tommy’s chest stopped rising.

He quickly rushed over to the boy’s side. Placing a finger under Tommy’s nose, he couldn’t feel any air. Tears threatened to slip from Wilbur’s eyes as he tried to get Tommy to wake up. Eventually, the older boy gave up, tumbling down, his back against the couch and his hand intertwined with Tommy’s.

He just started sobbing. He was going to have to bury Tommy. Tommy was dead. He couldn’t even take care of his little brother. He was useless. Then there was Phil. How was he going to tell Dad he let his youngest die? Or rather, would he lash out at Dad for not being there?

His breathing had become erratic. What kind of flowers would Tommy want at his funeral? What song could he play to remember his brother? Where would he bury him? How would he preserve the body till Dad came home? He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a small, faint and almost inaudible voice.

“Wilby?” Tommy whispered, squeezing Wilbur’s hand back. To say Wilbur began breaking down even more was an understatement. He quickly threw himself onto Tommy, hugging him and making sure he was real. Once he had calmed down more, he gently checked his brother’s pulse and watched as Tommy’s chest fell into its regular breathing rhythm.

As Tommy fell back asleep, he fell into his chair. That had been too close. He knew he didn’t have the supplies to take care of Tommy here. He would have to ride into the city with Tommy. It’s not like he could leave without Tommy, not after a scare like that.

After thinking for a little while longer, he decided they would have to head to the city soon. The sun was just starting to come out anyway. He quickly packed a bag, taking all of the money Phil had left. Thankfully, although still confused, Tommy had become slightly more coherent.

Wilbur dressed them both in warmer clothes as the day was chilly. Half-carrying his brother (who was clinging to his side), he led them both out to the small farm they had on the property. He sat Tommy down on a hay bale as he tacked up a horse. Wilbur gently helped Tommy get on the horse before mounting himself. With Tommy’s small form settled in front of him, he set off to get help.

* * *

The ride into the city had taken about half an hour or so. It was kind of hard to tell. Wilbur had chosen to ride to the largest town, hoping it would have the best supplies. Trotting through the market, he scanned around, looking for a doctor, healer or nurse of some kind. His eyes landed on what looked like a very modern and probably expensive hospital tent.

He made his way over, tying his horse up to the pole outside. Ensuring he still had his money, he dismounted with Tommy in his arms. The boy had fallen asleep, stirring ever so slightly when moved. Quietly, he walked into the massive tent.

A nice man approached him, asking him what was wrong. He just let it all out, explaining his situation and Tommy’s current condition. Doctors instantly took Tommy from his arms, and as soon as he paid, he was led to a small waiting room.

He waited for what seemed like forever. One of the nurses had tried to convince him to get something to eat, but he wasn’t going to leave Tommy’s side. After a while, a physician came out.

“Mr. Soot?” The man called out, and Wilbur waved him over. The Doctor offered him a small smile as he sat beside Wilbur.

“Is Tommy okay?” Wilbur asked hastily before the Doctor could get a word in. The man placed a reassuring hand on Wilbur’s knee, and the boy just leaned into the touch. He knew Tommy was okay.

“Your brother is fine. He contracted a pretty bad case of influenza that moved into his lungs.” The Doctor paused, looking at his notes before continuing. “Due to your generous payment, he is receiving hydration and some of the best antibiotics.”  
  
“If all goes well, he can head home with you in about an hour. You’ll just need to give him this medicine every 12 hours.” The physician explained, pausing Wilbur a set of red vials. It was about a week’s supply. After exchanging some more information, Wilbur and the Doctor said goodbye.

He waited a few minutes before a nurse took him back to see Tommy. He sat beside his brother’s bedside, gently stroking the young boy’s hair.

* * *

Wilbur must’ve fallen asleep at the hospital tent because a nurse gently shook him awake. He was instantly up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was surprised to see Tommy up and awake. The medicine was working quickly.

The nurse helped Tommy get dressed and offered up some scones and coffee to the two boys. Wilbur declined the coffee on Tommy’s behalf. Instead, he asked for water, knowing it would be better for Tommy’s throat. The two boys ate in silence, and when it was time to go, Wilbur helped Tommy up. They waved goodbye to the staff, and for helping his brother, Wilbur left an extra tip.

He helped Tommy onto the horse that was still outside and mounted himself. The two rode for a while before Wilbur decided to break the ice.

“You’ve got to tell me when you’re feeling under the weather, Toms.” Wilbur reminded softly. He didn’t want the boy to think he was upset. Wilbur was just honestly worried.

“I’m sorry, Wilby. I didn’t want you to worry.” Tommy admitted, his head hanging in shame. Wilbur just pressed into his brother as they continued trotting along.

“It’s my job to worry, kiddo,” Wilbur muttered, pressing a small kiss to Tommy’s forehead. The two got home, and Wilbur instantly settled Tommy into bed. He decided he would need some sleep as well and cuddled up next to his brother.

The younger boy fell asleep quickly. Everything was going to be okay. As Wilbur started to fall asleep as well, he had a few final thoughts. He would need to talk to Dad. Tommy had almost died while Dad was out adventuring. In his mind, he just needed his Dad to answer one question.

_“If our world was ending, you’d come over, right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is about Phil's roleplay character, not him! Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
